Demon
' Introduction' Demons, are the manifested spirits of the plane of existence called; ‘The Darker Side’. Which refers to myths locals call; Hell or The Great Beyond. Demons existence remains a mystery; though it is rumored the Archdemon ‘The Suffer’, takes a small piece of essence out of the Darker side, and forms it to make a raw piece of spirit energy. The Demonic Essence Etymology Demons in their raw form have no emotions, before, they take on a host, in which they gain some emotions. Demons ares simply raw forms of spirit energy, and when leaked the world when the ‘gates of Hell’ open every Full moon; for day and night, they are able to manifest into the citizen. And without a host, a Demon can not physically harm anyway around them. They also do not have a name, or at least one of their knowledge. Meaning they will always take on the name the host was given, or sometimes might even make up a name from studying Human culture for awhile. The Binding The Binding is a process where a Demon manifests, or possesses, a citizen. Most demons will possess unborn children, because when the binding process is complete the host of the demon will be an entirely different person, because of the demon editing around with their physical properties and mental to suit them best. The Binding is basically the binding of their souls, as of this, there is no situation where there is “two souls in one body” because their souls are combined to form one greater one. Physical Changes of the Host On most cases, physical changes will be minor. Like lossage of color in the hair, or the color of the eyes darkening, will usually happening. In all depends on how The Binding process goes. If it was a brutal fight between the souls, the physical changes will be brutal and painful that it might even kill the host. If it was a calm binding, the changes will be minor and a smidge painful. Overall the amount of physical changes depends on how The Binding process is complete. Mental Changes of the Host Mental changes are completely different from the Physical changes. It all varies on how the Demon “plays” with the emotions of the host, and find the ones that best suit it. Say for example, a greedy noble was possessed, he or she could come out of the binding with no greed at all and might even be charitable! It all depends on how the demon wants to modify or take out and put in the emotions. Types of Demons There are, a vast majority of demons in the world. Some of them have evolved in a way. Because of this there are three ‘subspecies’ of Demons being; Eques Vermiculus, Institores, Commoner, and Servi. This Hierarchy is greatly respected, and usually no one defies it. And strangely, only two ranks are able to evolve naturally. Also, the powers the host inherits when being possessed, will depend on what type of demon the host is being possessed by. Like hosts of Servi and Commonor demons will most likely develop psychic powers, which are mostly weak in potential. While Insitores devolop powers of contract making and other powers like creating fire or talking to the dead. And finally, Eques Verminculus tend to develop random powers. These powers usually are, yes, powerful, but they could also be hard to control. It all really depends on who the person is. The Subspecies * Eques Vermiculus: These demons are hand picked by The Suffer. These demons proven to be deadly, and develop one of the most powerfullest powers out of the demons, though they are usually hard to control. Eques even have invaded Nobility before, but were shut down. They also collect the souls from the Institores to give to the ever so hungry Archdemon ‘The Suffer.’ Finally, Eques demons are the only demons who ever had physical contact ‘The Suffer’ and heard its true voice. * Institores: These demons are the The Suffers personal soul collectors. They make deals with non-demons, usually wishes, and will ‘grant them’. On the price of their soul. What will happen, is ten years after the deal, the Institore will send Servi to kill and give the soul to the Institore to give to the Eques. Their powers include wish granting, contract making, and maybe on rare events, other powers. They are also the only demons to ever mostly manifest into merchants and gypsies * Commonor: These demons are the ‘commoners’ of the bunch. They have no real purpose except to boss around Servi and report to Institores on worthy ‘marks’ and do random jobs ordered by the Eques. * Servi: These are the lowest of the demons. They only serve one purpose; to serve. Demons higher on the hierarchy may receive a Servi, to help them take out hostile forces or to help them do day-to-day things. Powers are usually psychic, though weak in power. These demons will mostly manifest into a servants family. They are also the largest demon class. The Suffer~ The Suffer is the Archdemon and ruler of the Dark dimension. His origins are unknown but he was rumored to be a corrupted spirit full of suffering and malice. His voice is so loud that only Eques are able to hear is true voice. Like his voice, his physical form is way too intense for any demon or non-demon to handle, though obviously except the Eques. The Suffer is unlike any other demon, as he doesn’t possess people, rather puts parts of his soul in objects. His powers consist of a variety of things, though his main one and most popular one; creating demons. Trivia~ * In 0 AMD, a Eques made a mass of Servi possessed citizens commit suicide. This started the century long dark age. Strangely enough, the mass suicide was caused by the queen being possessed. After the suicide she was found out and burned at the stake causing the century dark ages Written by Warrior_Takao